A contact sensing apparatus, such as a touch pad, is an input apparatus that may be included in an electronic apparatus to provide an input method using a body of a user without additional devices such as a mouse, a keyboard, or the like. Contact sensing apparatuses have been widely applied to portable electronic devices that may not use an additional input devices.
In addition, the contact sensing apparatus has been widely applied to various types of electronic devices such as a touch screen, a smartphone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a navigation system, etc., where a touch screen may be generally understood to be an input device attached onto a display panel to provide an intuitive input method to a user. In particular, a recent increase in demands for smartphones has increased the number of devices using a touch screen as a contact sensing apparatus capable of providing various types of input methods in a limited form factor.
Further, the contact sensing apparatuses applied to portable electronic devices may be generally classified into a resistive type, a capacitive type, an infrared (IR) type, and a surface acoustic wave (SAW) type according to methods of sensing a touch input.
Moreover, consumer demands have increased for input methods different from the capacitive type input method representatively used in many existing portable electronic devices. Therefore, there is a need for technologies that are more touch sensitive and recognize the strength and types of various touches.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.